Don't Turn Around!
by BrianaRose724
Summary: Hermione is alone after the war. She doesn't have anyone. Until she meets up with someone  T for Horror


Ever since I saw the love of my life killed. I haven't been the same.

My name was Hermione Granger. I don't believe I deserve a name anymore.

I saw my Ron die. No, I didn't see him die, I saw him murdered.

That conformed my statement I had been thinking for a long time, we are like the seasons fall and winter. We fall so much until there is nothing left, and then we turn cold and dead to the point where we are a completely different person.

That statement described me in every way possible. Look at me to prove it.

The war had continued after Harry's death. It was quickly followed by many others. Voldamort pretty much had control of the whole wizarding world. Great.

I sit on the darkened rooftop of a muggle home. It's still night. I shudder to think that it's in the darkness you don't see what stares back at you.

The sun starts to rise on the horizon. The stars wept tonight, as the sun kills them. The Sky turns red with their blood; the sun will not share the sky. For this I will always despise.

Even after the sun rises, I fear the darkness; darkness never really goes away, once you've seen it. But in the land of forgotten, darkness is my only friend keeping me tight in its embrace, but its embrace is cold

I now live alone in a world where cruelty has no standards; it really makes you think dying is the only way to survive.

I run every day, for my life, but more from my sanity. The dark lord probably thinks I've died years ago, but I still run, it makes me feel that there is something in the world that knows, and cares that I exists-even if it hates that I do.

I jump from the roof and hit the pavement below. I stand up and walk down the dingy, dirty street. Most muggles have been killed years ago. The few alive were in hiding, like me.

I walk, and walk, all day. I have nowhere to go-everything and everyone I know are dead. I just walk, so I can pretend. Pretend that I was myself again. I quickly kill the thought. 'I won't be held down by who I use to be, she's nothing to me anymore.'

I walk through towns, mountains, highways, and nothing. I find nothing. Nothing I knew. Nothing I wish I knew.

I walk, and walk, and walk, I won't stop until the night. Night is when I am at peace. I think to myself 'Please don't let me burn alive, it's in the cold dark places I thrive.'

Turns out I didn't say that in my head.

An aged blond, tall, man steps out from behind a building. He looks like me, lost, confused, broken, gone.

"How could I let a beautiful, broken, young woman just die?" He asks. Something about him reminds me of someone I knew… It couldn't be who I thought.

"Malfoy?" I question. I thought how imposable and horrible it was for someone like me, to be able to connect to her past in any way.

"That's correct Granger" He says. He's as broken and mutilated as I am. I can tell it in his voice, see it in his eyes, and taste it in his breath.

Suddenly everything I've kept inside of me all the years, comes out, the pain, the confusion. Just not in the way normal people would do it.

"Shoot me, and if I don't die, keep shooting until I'm dead. Hell is heaven when earth is hell. Evil isn't born, it's created, and I've created it. LOOK AT ME!" I scream as he glances down. "KILL ME!" I scream it over and over. I have nothing to live for I want it to end.

"Why was it that flowers never smelled as sweet as when they were dying?" He says, still the same voice as before. "You are more beautiful even when begging for your death, but how could I deny this one beautiful girl's last wish." He draws his wand and points it at me. He prepares to kill me, but I'm quicker. I hit him with a body-binding curse. I walk over to him and kneel at his side.

"Do you know the true meaning of fear Malfoy?" I ask tightly. "Death smiles at murder you know. I will make you pay for what you did to me. You ruined my school years. Prepare to die a slow painful death."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The 11 year old Hermione Granger sat up in her bed. She had a weird dream, about her going to a wizard school, a war, and lots of other things. It frightened her a bit. She went to go downstairs for comfort from her mother. She didn't notice the barn owl fly pass her window.

Little did the seemingly young Hermione know, she did not just dream a terrifying dream? She no longer lived on earth, just Hell. Where she would live her life in Hogwarts, see her friends die, and live a long life in solitude forever. Waking up every time thinking it was a dream.

How did she get to hell you may ask? Let's just say- you don't want to turn around right now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay that story was for imdeadsothere's challenge; hope I didn't scare anyone too bad…


End file.
